


Let's Get It On

by Blueismybusiness



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fingerfucking, M/M, Money Shot, Nipple Play, Rimming, Size Kink, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 06:17:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20810462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueismybusiness/pseuds/Blueismybusiness
Summary: Threesomes! Yeah Baby!





	Let's Get It On

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stacysmash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stacysmash/gifts).

> Happy Birthday to one of my favorite people and biggest supporters!
> 
> Thank you, littlemisstpk for beta-ing this! I really appreciate all your help!

Ushijima isn’t as ignorant of social cues as people assume. There is a difference between honesty and politeness and Ushijima has always preferred the former as being polite doesn’t always mean truthful. It means that his friends are few and far between, but he also likes to think that means the ones who stick around are worth the effort.

This is one of the reasons he likes Daichi. Besides being good defense on the court, he’s also one of the most straightforward people Ushijima knows. Ushijima wasn’t sure they would get along when he discovered they would be teammates a few weeks into their first year of college, but he was surprised to find he quickly grows to respect Daichi for his warmth and truthfulness (ie. tact). He has great leadership qualities; he’s able to be firm without stripping their teammates of their desire to perform, as well as honest without crushing their drive. Ushijima is mature enough to acknowledge that he could learn a thing or two from his Vice Captain.

But those qualities are what attracted Ushijima to him. It also helped that Daichi is extremely good looking in that boy-next-door kind of way, with those big brown eyes and kind smile. It’s no surprise to Ushijima that he desired him, though he would admit it was a shock to find his interest returned. And thus, Daichi and him entered into a relationship.

The most surprising things Ushijima would encounter, however, wouldn’t come until their third year when Tsukishima joined the team. Unlike Daichi, Tsukishima isn’t as straightforward, but he was still quite honest. It’s not in what he says, his words are usually within expected social norms. But his behavior...if the tall, bespectacled blonde dislikes something, one would know immediately. Tsukishima has no qualms about turning his nose up at it or them and walking away. 

Ushijima liked him immediately, despite the spike of irritation he felt when he first realized Tsukishima was on his team. He was, after all, the greatest reason for Shiratorizawa’s loss Ushijima’s third year of high school. Still, Ushijima wasn’t one to hold a grudge, skill was skill and always worth acknowledging, and Tsukishima’s had continued to develop during his three years in high school. Ushijima wouldn’t call the blocker confident… it was more like he was comfortable with himself. More than he had been back then when Ushijima first faced him opposite a net.

Ushijima is not as ignorant of social cues as people think, and he noticed Daichi’s attraction almost immediately. He’s learned a few things about Daichi over the years, and recognizing when he desires something is one of those things.

It isn’t obvious, at least to those who weren’t paying attention. Daichi is, if anything, an honorable senpai and Vice Captain. It would be beyond him to do anything that might come across an abuse of power. However, that didn’t stop Ushijima from thinking about...stuff.

It’s not as if he hadn’t noticed the blonde, either. He’d gone from skinny high schooler to broad, well-built adult. His golden-brown eyes may be distant, even cold, but they were keen and clever. He didn’t smile much, but if one could pull a grin from him, people usually stopped to take notice.

On more than one occasion, Ushijima found himself fantasizing about Tsukishima. So, it was safe to say that he shared in Daichi’s desire, though they never mentioned it.

Then, Ushijima has an idea. It’s bold, perhaps taboo and inappropriate, but once the thought is planted he could scarcely bring himself to ignore it. And one evening he brings it up with Daichi, intending to feel him out.

“What do you think about threesomes?”

Daichi sputters and flails for an answer, most likely shocked Ushijima would be so blunt. But, Ushijima knew Daichi, knew when he liked an idea even if the thought made him blush. 

(It would forever amuse Ushijima how cool and composed Daichi is until sex is brought up, and then he becomes shy and awkward.)

So, with Daichi’s interest established, Ushijima sets off to determine Tsukishima’s.

Figuring out Tsukishima has a definite affection for Daichi was easily enough to confirm. Tsukishima is not moved by much, but Daichi’s attention on him often left the blonde shyly blushing. Not too mention, no matter how he tried not to, Tsukishima’s eyes often hung in Daichi’s naked body in the locker room. 

It’s cute.

But as for how the snarky blonde felt about him? About a threesome? Well, Ushijima has never been subtle, so he comes right out and asked him. He also makes a point to do it without a shirt, after practice, and before he showered.

It has been his experience that most sexual interest in him shows itself in those specific moments. And Ushijima is pleased to watch his cheeks darken with arousal and his eyes dilate as they scoured him from head to toe and back. He meets Ushijima’s eyes after and sighs in resignation, and Ushijima figured that would be as good as it gets for a ‘yes’.

So, once establishing how everyone feels, Ushijima now sets about getting them all together.

*******

Daichi shuffles up the stairs to the apartment he shared with Ushijima. It’s been a long day at the library, but he feels good about his progress. Three years in college and his course load, combined with practice and work, still kicks his ass. He’s looking forward to a nice evening at home with the cheap food and beer he picked up along the way, and maybe some good sex.

Speaking of, he’s half hard already as soon as the thought enters his exhausted brain. At the door, as he fumbled with the lock, his bookbag, and groceries, Daichi wiggles his rear, attempting to settle his cock in a slightly more comfortable position. The door opening and closing to his left draws his attention just as he heard his lock click, and he glances at their neighbor with a smile.

His neighbor does not smile back. 

In fact, his generosity is returned with a scowl as the neighbor stalks off. Well then.

Daichi shrugs and pushes his way into the apartment. He is too tired and too horny to give two shits about the homophobic asshole who lives next door.

Sue Daichi for enjoying himself.

Daichi steps on the heels of his sneakers, backing out of them and sighing in relief as his feet are able to finally breathe. He slips on his house shoes and proceeded to make his way to the kitchen.

“Wakatoshi! Dinner’s here! And beer!”

There isn’t an answer but Daichi doesn’t really expect any. Ushijima wasn’t not very talkative on a good day, a trait Daichi relishes after dealing with Kuroo and Bokuto’s nonsense chatter most days.

In the kitchen, Daichi sets down the bag of takeout and shoves the beer into the fridge, but not before grabbing a bottle and popping the cap off and taking a long-ass swig. He closes the door and heads down the hall to his bedroom.

And that’s when he heard it. A deep moan and something distinctly wet coming from behind the closed door of his room. Sipping from his bottle, Daichi yanks the strap of his book bag from around his neck and opens the door.

And stops.

Frozen.

Bottle halfway to his mouth and bag hanging from his fist.

He drops the bag.

“Daichi-san…” his name and the groan that follows causes the blood in his system to rush straight to his face...before dropping like a brick to his dick. He was hard quicker than he could croak out, “T-Tsuki?”

On his bed— _ his bed _ , mind you—Tsukishima kneels, his pale ass in the air and his red face resting on his arms as he drools all over himself. Behind him, Ushijima’s cocky brown eyes stare back at Daichi, presumably as he tongue-fucks the blonde into stupidity. Tsukishima is completely naked, while Ushijima still wears black boxer briefs, sporting a massive hard-on.

“Uh…” Daichi squeaks. The scene before him is hot, definitely, but also so bizarre he has no idea how to process it.

Ushijima sits up, licking his lips and grinning. Tsukishima whines and curls long fingers into Daichi’s sheets. Which he would never change again. Ushijima strokes Tsukishima’s long, smooth back as he speaks in that slow drawl of his.

“Welcome home, Daichi.” 

“Wha-what...how...why…” Yes, Daichi is no longer capable of coherent speech. 

Tsukishima sniffs and grunts. “It was his idea.” He doesn’t need to say who, and his face turns scarlet as he speaks, avoiding looking at Daichi. Daichi, in turn, looks back at Ushijima, so  _ so  _ confused. Ushijima watches him, the smirk he's wearing slowly drooping into a frown.

“Are you not pleased?”

Tsukishima looks up at that, his expression going from embarrassment to confusion to shame in two heartbeats.

That could not happen.

“No-no, I mean, of course I am...I mean...wow...um, shit…”

Ushijima narrows his eyes at him for half a second before the grin returns. “Sit down on the bed, Daichi.”

Daichi never moved so fast in his life, scrambling to sit down just beyond Tsukishima’s blonde head. He looks up at Daichi and glanced away just as fast, the blush returning to his cheeks as he grows shy.

“You said you wanted a threesome with Tsukishima.”

“I did?” Daichi asks, breathless, and unable to tear his eyes away from Tsukishima and his fair skin tinted pink with emotion. There is a secret that only one other person on the planet knew, that being that Daichi nursed a huge boner for Tsukishima in high school. The tall blonde had legs for days and Daichi used to get off frequently imagining licking them from calf to thigh, littering bites and bruises as he went.

Not to mention, during times of significant frustration with the blonde and his sassiness, Daichi often jacked off thinking of how to put those plump lips to better use.

Some would be appalled to know how debased his thoughts could get thinking about his kohai, but hey, he’s not a monk. Those people could fuck off.

“You did, Daichi,” Ushijima continued as he shoves a couple fingers into Tsukishima’s loose, wet hole. Both Tsukishima and Daichi moan. Daichi rubs himself through his jeans. Tsukishima looks so good on the end of Ushijima’s thick fingers.

“Daichi,” Ushijima said and it takes  _ real  _ effort to tear his eyes away from the pretty blonde on his bed. “I want you to watch me fuck Tsukishima.”

Daichi stopped breathing, and Tsukishima groans and buries his face in the blankets. “You two are going to kill me,” he mumbles, his voice muffled by the mattress.

Daichi couldn’t stop looking between Ushijima and Tsukishima, his eyes going back and forth so quickly he was getting dizzy.

“Daichi.”

Daichi exhales, and sucks in a deep breath, nodding his head like a bobble-head dashboard accessory. “Yeahsureyeah.”

Ushijima chuckles, his deliciously deep voice rolling down Daichi’s spine, and his cock is so hard he's sure he could crack a walnut with it. Ushijima crawls up onto the bed, continuing to finger fuck Tsukishima and spreading his legs enough to accommodate his wider hips before settling back on his knees. Ushijima concentrates on thrusting his fingers inside Tsukishima’s slick hole. He looked like he was searching for…

“Oh my god, yes!”

Oh. Looks like Ushijima found it, and his victorious grin said he was extremely pleased about it. Daichi is starting to get a little jealous. Why is he just sitting there again?

He doesn’t have time to offer up an objection before Ushijima rises to his knees, sliding his fingers out of Tsukishima, much to the poor boy’s frustration.

“I swear, someone needs to fuck me,” Tsukishima demands and Daichi can’t stop his hand from raising to volunteer. However, Ushijima is obviously already on that mission, having produced a condom from thin air and rolling it over the monster he claims is his cock. Daichi’s asshole clenches just remembering having that  _ thing _ impaling him just the other night.

Ushijima pats Tsukishima on one round ass cheek, then slides his massive paw up the blonde’s muscular back, before dipping beneath him to wrap around his chest. With almost no effort, Ushijima lifts Tsukishima until his back is flush against his chest and he’s straddling Ushijima’s thick thighs.

And oh. Tsukishima’s cock. Daichi salivates so much he could drown as he stares at the pale, pretty member with an angry red crown. It’s long and not quite as girthy as Daichi, and so stiff as it bobs between creamy thighs. Daichi will die if he doesn’t get his mouth on it.

But he’s distracted by Ushijima and his giant hands encompassing Tsukishima’s narrow hips as he guides him back and down into his length. Tsukishima’s eyes shoot wide open, so big it looks like his eyeballs are trying to pop out of his head, and he stares at Daichi like he can’t believe something so large could exist.

“I know!” Daichi agrees in a quiet, desperate whisper. He knows exactly what it feels like to have Ushijima shoves himself inside; like he’ll split open, everything spilling out onto the bed. Ushijima always goes slow, he’s acutely aware of his size, but even the crawl of his cock pressing further into Daichi’s ass is overwhelming. But it never hurts, at least not in  _ that _ way. It’s uncomfortable, yes, and steals your breath, but it’s never  _ painful _ . Even so, what pain there may be is lost to the sheer pleasure of feeling so  _ full _ . Daichi never thought of himself as a size queen until he met Ushijima. 

Ushijma finally bottoms out with a sigh and a low grunt of satisfaction. Tsukishima’s erection deflates somewhat, his concentration on taking every inch of Ushijima’s cock. Ushijima’s hands grip firmly at Tsukishima’s hips, and Tsukishima’s hands rest over top them, shaking with nerves. Ushijima mouths at Tsukishima’s neck and shoulders as he patiently waits for him to accommodate. 

Daichi has never felt so wound up in his entire life. He sits on the bed in total suspense, hand balled into tight fists on his thighs. His blunt nails dig into his sweaty palms. Daichi feels like he’s gonna explode out of his skin like a rocket breaking the atmosphere. 

“Ushijima-san,” Tsukishima says, his tone both permission and a plea.

Ushijima doesn’t say anything as he begins to roll his hips upwards, pushing up into Tsukishima, then pulling back as far as he could before thrusting upward again. Tsukishima moaned.  _ Loud. _

Ushijima starts slow, his thighs bulging with effort. Daichi watches his cock disappear up Tsukishima’s tight, pink, stretched hole over and over. He couldn’t  _ stop  _ looking at it, Tsukishima just  _ accepted  _ him like he was made to take a cock that size. It was beautiful.

Daichi’s eyes move from Tsukishima’s abused hole to his flushed face on a particularly wanton moan. The way he cries out as Ushijima wraps his thick arms around his flushed chest, rocking his hips faster and fucking up into Tsukishima like a bull trying to buck off a cowboy, was incredible. It makes the hair on the back of Daichi’s neck stand up and fire rush through his veins. 

And he looks absolutely gorgeous, totally destroyed, eyes squeezed shut with his sweat-soaked head resting against Ushijima’s broad shoulder. The flush on his face stained his neck and chest, his pink nipples standing out against the dark color.

Daichi can’t stand by any longer, feeling wrecked himself and about to lose it if he doesn’t get involved.

Ushijima plasters his face to Tsukishima’s neck, but as soon as Daichi moves, he looked up. Oh, he was a sight, too. His brown eyes are blown with lust and his dark hair sat just as damp on his head as Tsukishima. 

Daichi moves up the bed until he's sitting right in front of Tsukishima and Ushijima slowed down his pace. 

Tsukishima raises his head and Daichi nearly comes in his underwear from the glazed, blown look of want in his golden eyes. Without breaking eye contact with Tsukishima, Daichi asks, “Wakatoshi, how does he feel?”

Ushijima grins, running his hands over Tsukishima’s torso. One hand slides up his chest and grips his neck right under his chin. Ushijima twists Tsukishima’s face up and away so he can suck marks onto his neck before moving to his moves to his ear.

“So good,” he growls into Tsukishima’s ear, his voice rough and even deeper in tone. “So tight, takes me so well.”

Tsukishima whines and Daichi watches his angry red cock, hard and neglected, jump from the words.

“Yeah,” Daichi answers, his eyes still locked on that sweet looking cock. He leans forward, sliding his hands up those beautiful thighs, then grazes his fingers up Tsukishima’s sides. Ushijima makes room for his attention as Daichi reaches for the perky pink nipples, getting them between his thumbs and forefingers, rolling and pulling at them. Tsukishima wails and his cock leaks a steady stream of precum, the clear fluid running down his shaft and he reaches an arm up to wrap his fingers around the back of Ushijima’s neck.

“So pretty,” Daichi said. Continuing to play with Tsukishima’s chest, Daichi leans further into him, capturing his soft lips in a sloppy, wet kiss. Tsukishima can barely kiss back, his mouth forced open as he screams under both Ushijima and Daichi’s ministrations. Daichi doesn't mind though, as messy as the kid is, it’s still hot and he takes his time tasting every corner of Tsukishima’s mouth. Daichi looks at Ushijima and he’s watching them, never losing his rhythm while he continues to fuck into Tsukishima. 

Daichi leans back, dropping his hands back to Tsukishima’s thighs. Tsukishima opens his eyes and reaches out for Daichi, wordlessly asking him to come back. Daichi smiles at him, warm and fond before scooting back and sinking down into the bed until he’s face to face with Tsukishima’s pretty cock. 

Tsukishima follows Daichi with his eyes which grow very round as he realizes what Daichi is about to do. He shakes his head, “N-no, I’ll come, Daichi-san.”

“Hmmm…” is all Daichi says. He stretches forward, running the tip of his nose along Tsukishima’s sex, breathing in his scent mixed with Ushijima’s. It’s hot and musky and clean and Daichi just  _ needs  _ to swallow him whole. Tsukishima whimpers, shaking now.

He runs the flat of his tongue up the underside of Tsukishima’s cock, tonguing at the slit and lapping up the salty precum beading from it. Daichi huffs as the taste of salt seems very fitting for someone so pissy all the time. Tsukishima whines, rolling his hips and chasing more of Daichi’s tongue. Daichi opens his mouth and lets Tsukishima thrust into him with every thrust of Ushijima’s.

What noises he made earlier were increased tenfold as Daichi hollowed his jaw and sucked hard. He bobs his head in time with Ushijima and Tsukishima is caught between the two, one hand wrapped around Ushijima’s neck, the other now buried in Daichi’s hair and gripping almost painfully tight. Daichi’s cock jumps repeatedly, spilling precum in his underwear until they feel wet and sticky. He can’t help but hump the mattress, eager for any friction on his own neglected cock.

“I’m cumming…” Tsukishima mumbles through his panting and followed by a string of broken curse words and moans. Seconds later, Daichi’s throat is flooded with hot, thick cum. He sucks Tsukishima until he can’t milk any more from him, and uses his tongue to clean him off, then he allows the softening member to slip from between his lips. Tsukishima hangs from Ushijima’s arms like a ragdoll, and he’s gently let down to the bed.

“Are you alright, Tsukishima?” Ushijima puses, unwilling to push Tsukishima into overstimulation if he can’t take it.

Daichi just needs to fuck. His dick hurts.

“Hm,” Tsukishima answers and Ushijima goes to pull out. He’s stopped when Tsukishima weakly rises to grab at him. “Don’t stop.”

Ushijima stares at him, then looks at Daichi as if asking his permission. Daichi doesn’t know what to do besides nod, so he does. Ushijima proceeds to pound Tsukishima into the mattress, chasing his own orgasm before Tsukishima could become too uncomfortable.

Daichi also doesn’t want to push the inexperienced young man. He wants to take Tsukishima for himself, but he’s content to give it some time until the soreness he’s bound to feel wears off. So, instead, Daichi pops the button of his jeans and pushes down the zipper. He shoves his jeans down to mid- thigh, sighing in relief as his cock is released from the compact space of his clothes. He spits in his hand and strokes himself above Tsukishima’s face. When he comes, it with Tsukishima’s name on his lips and a long, drawn out moan of satisfaction. He watches his spunk paint Tsukishima’s hair, cheek, and the bridge of his nose. Some even manages to land on those pink lips, and Tsukishima’s tongue darts out to clean it up. Daichi’s cock half heartedly twitches, but he’s gonna need a little time before he gets a round two.

Ushijima cums not long after Daichi, quieter with his climax, his hips jerking spastically as he empties himself in the condom. He slowly sits back in his knees, sliding out of Tsukishima who sighs. He pulls off the condom, tying it and tossing it in the small trash beside Daichi’s desk. He sinks back into the bed with a sigh.

Daichi smiles at the sated looks on their faces, feeling especially warm looking at Tsukishima lying on his side, his pale skin covered in bruises and bite marks and his face splattered with Daichi’s cum. He’s only ever fantasized about a scene like that but it’s so much more incredible now that he’s able to see it in reality.

Daichi strips himself down to his underwear under the watchful gazes his Ushijima and Tsukishima, grinning at the way they eye his body like hungry animals, as if they hadn’t just worn themselves out. He heads into the bathroom to wet a towel, bringing it back to the bedroom to clean the mess off Tsukishima.

“Why didn’t you do that in the first place?” 

Daichi smiles down at Tsukishima’s does eyes. “Do what, Tsuki?”

“Why was I the only naked person in the room?”

Daichi and Ushijima chuckled, and Tsukishima clicked his tongue. Still so snarky, even after being thoroughly fucked. 

Daichi goes to climb onto the bed and Tsukishima rises, blocking his way with a devilish look in his eyes and his mouth pulled into a smirk. He kneels before Daichi, long fingers brushing up his broad chest and over his shoulders. Daichi looks down when something wet slips over one leg, and he looks back up, meeting Tsukishima’s eyes with a raised eyebrow.

“You didn’t really think that’s all there would be, did you?” He scoffed, offended. He tilted his head and there was a challenge behind the look he leveled at Daichi.

Oh. Oh no. This little brat.

However, Daichi did not have time to react before he found himself on his back with Tsukishima hovering over him. His eyes widen exponentially as Tsukishima smirks down at him.

Tsukishima leaned down, his lips caressing Daichi’s ear as he said, “I’ve been looking forward to doing this for a long time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos welcome.


End file.
